Forget About Him
by ProfilersInACastle
Summary: They say that the third time is a charm… After Hailey, Beth and Mark maybe the fourth time is a charm for our Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner… This is a Hotch/Reid slash fanfiction, so if you don't like those kind of stories don't read. Review if you like, dislike or hate but don't be mean, please. It's rated T because I'm weird like that. **THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS FOR NOW **


_****I had to go back and correct my work .****_

_**A little reminder: my first language is French. I learned english mostly by watching TV shows and reading or talking with my mom.**_

_****__**AN:**_

_Hey guys, this is my new story called Forget About Him. I know, I haven't finished writing Spencer's Journal but I need your request for the next chapter. This story is easier to write because it's based from my imagination and it's not a like Spencer's Journal. So I need your requests for the next chapter of Spencer's Journal and for Everyone Meet , this story is on hiatus. I really don't like what I wrote so far so 'm working on it. (sorry for the rambling...) Now back to the point, I really hope you like this story and I think it's original. Maybe it is, maybe it's not tell me in the review section._

_BTW, I don't own any of these characters beside Mark and other character I might create for this story or other stories I have written. They belong to CBS, The Gordon Compagny, ABC, and the wonderful actors making them alive. I don't make any money from this. I wish I did but I don't._

_Now on with the story..._

* * *

FORGET ABOUT HIM

_They say that the third time is a charm…_

_After Hailey, Beth and Mark maybe the fourth time is a charm for our Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner…_

**_The Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico_**

Hotch was in his office trying to do paperwork but right now he couldn't concentrate. His boyfriend Mark had just broke up with him and it didn't go well. Mark told him that he always put his son first and he didn't think about himself and that he wasn't able to see the beauty in the world, that he over analyzed everything. But when you had Hotch's past and job overanalyzing everything was became second nature. He tried to explain himself to Mark but sadly he didn't want to hear it and he broke things off. The only thing that was reassuring was that Jack didn't like Mark that much but he preferred uncle ''Spency''. Hotch liked Spencer, he was handsome and the sweetest genius he knew but he was his subordinate and Strauss would use that against him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard knocking. His friendship with Reid grew over time, especially when he had to tell the team about Mark he didn't know why or how their friendship becamde stronger but he was happy about it.

**''Hey, Hotch how are you? I didn't see you in the bullpen and it's two in the afternoon.''**

**''I'm fine Reid, I'm just tired.''**

**''I'm not dumb Hotch, I know you're lying.''**

**''Alright, its Mark he broke up with me, told me I always overanalyze everything and he's tired of it.''**

**''Well, he's stupid because with the job we have overanalyzing is the most common thing.''**

**''I know, it's just that I liked him you know.''**

**''I know and I'm going to help you forget about him ok? I'll pick you up tomorrow at twelve.''**

**''What are we going to do?''**

**''I'm not telling you and dress casually it's a date!''**

**''Well then…''**

Reid went back to the bullpen and finished his work he then pretended he didn't notice the cases that Morgan put on his desk pretending they were his cases and Hotch went back to his paperwork still wondering what they would do tomorrow.

**Aaron Hotchner's Apartment **

It's was a quarter past eleven and Hotch still didn't know what to wear and he felt helpless.

Reid told him to dress casual but he also told him it was a date. He decided to go for jeans and a t-shirt. He was waiting for Reid to pick him up.

At twelve exactly Reid arrived, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black cardigan. Hotch was out of breath for a moment. He was uused to see Reid dressed more casual when he would come and baby-sit Jack or when they went to the museum. But he never saw him dressed like that, Reid was really looking good in those clothes. Especially in those jeans...

'**_'Hey, Hotch are you ready?''_**

**_''Yes and will you tell me where were going?''_**

**_''No, I wont it's a surprise.''_**

With that Spencer winked at Hotch and they went to Reid's car.

After 30 minutes of traffic they were at the metro station and Hotch was confused to say the least about what was going on.

**_''Why are we at the subway station?''_**

**_'' 'Cause were taking the subway, it's obvious. I'm leaving the car here and were taking the subway and don't even ask me I'm not telling you where were going.''_**

They entered the subways station; Reid was holding Hotch's hand leading him. He was taken a back when Reid took his hand but he didn't ask. He learned that with Spencer Reid trust was the most important thing. Reid said he was going to help him forget about Mark and he believed him and trusted him.

**_In the subway_**

The subway was empty since today was Wednesday and at that time of the day the subways were usually empty. Some teenagers were on the subway but in another wagon.

Reid sat down and decided to put his feet on the seat next to him. Hotch was sitting in front of him frowning.

''What's wrong Hotch?'' Spencer asked dramatically

''Do you always do that, when you're alone in the subway?''

''Yeah I usually just read and listen to my iPod.''

''What do you like to listen to?''

''Right now I really like Johnnyswim's album Home and Two Black Cadillac's by Carrie Underwood. I also really like anything from musicals, I don't know why but I love listening to music from musicals right now, you?''

''Nowadays I don't have time to enjoy music like I use to. But I always liked Guns 'N' Roses, Queen, Aerosmith and The Police.''

''I never thought you would like that king of music.''

'' What did you **_think_** I would like?''

''I don't know, white noises to relax.'' Spencer joked winking at him for the second time during that day.

''Oh you're so wrong dear genius… Whit Jack there is no time for withe noise or to relax.'' Hotch decided to play Reid's game he was here to forget about Mark and it was working perfectly.

After some more teasing and light flirting they arrived at last at their destination.

**_''Were going to the movies, really you could've just told me you know.''_**

**_''I do but I wanted to make this hard for you, if you knew we were coming here you would've said no and even if you said yes my plan wouldn't have work.''_**

**_''Your plan?''_**

**_''Yes, my plan, the best thing to do to forget someone is to go to the theater and watch a really bad movie.''_**

**_''I guess, you're right.''_**

**_''I have three PhD's and two BA's Hotch believe me I'm right.''_**

**_''Oh so know you're overly confident have you been hanging out with Morgan more than you should lately?''_**

**_''No, I haven't and you know me I wouldn't do something if I didn't know it would work to some extent. ''_**

**_''You're right let's go.''_**

Once again Spencer surprised Hotch by putting his arm around his waist and leading him into the theater. He didn't mind, he actually liked being with Reid and to be honest he was happy he accepted Reid's offer because Jack was at Jessica's and they had the day of, day he would have spend at home thinking about Mark.

**_At a theater _**

They arrived in the theater and had to decide what movie they were going to watch. All the movies were either really bad or really cheesy but nothing made you forget about you ex like a horrible movie. Well, that's what Spencer said. After discussing what movies they were going to watch they decided to go with _4:44 The Last Day on Earth_. They both hated apocalyptic movies so it was the perfect choice. They were the only ones in the theater so they could choose their seats. While the commercials were playing Hotch decided to ask Reid the question he wanted to ask him since he proposed to help him forget about Mark.

**_''Why are you doing this Reid? I don't mean to sound harsh, I really appreciate it.''_**

**_''First, you can call me Spencer were not at work and second, I'm doing this because I like you very much and if Mark was too dumb to see that you're an amazing man with an amazing son than I'm taking my chance.''_**

**_''Thank you Spencer, for everything and you should know that I like you too.''_**

The movie started but they weren't watching it, they made-out almost during all the movie, Reid spotted some science errors in the movie and told Hotch all about it but most of the time they were making-out. After the movie Reid decided to show Hotch the city. They walked around for a while. They found a food stand and ordered. After eating, laughing and kissing they went back to the subway station and got Reid's car. Reid gave Hotch a ride back home but before he went back home Hotch wanted to tell him something.

**_''Thank you for today babe, we should do this more often.''_**

**_''Oh so know I'm babe? If you get to call me babe I get to call you sugar-pie, babe or boo and yes we should do that more often.''_**

**_''That's got with me as long as I'm the only one calling you that.''_**

**_''Oh my god Aaron you're so cheesy but yeah I don't know who else would call me that.''_**

**_''I maybe am but that's what you love about me don't you?''_**

**_''Yeah, I do! I've got to go so you'll pick me up tomorrow to go to work.''_**

**_''Yes because theirs no rule about carpooling babe and Strauss can't fire us because you came to work with me.''_**

**_''Alright, Love you…''_**

**_Love you too see you tomorrow.''_**

Hotch than went into his apartment realizing that he hadn't thought about Mark once when he was with Spencer and he was happy about that. But he had to be ready to go back to work and not being able to always be with Reid. He could always watch him from his window and call him to is office pretending their was something wrong with the miniature plane Spencer gave Jack.

* * *

AN: Hello dear, I really hope you liked this new story I'm writing chapter two right know so if you like it I'll publish chapter 's all I had to say soo...

See you later alligator. ( you will have to get over the fact that I'm saying that because it makes me feel cool. **laughs**)

Follow me on instagram and twitter for updates about this or my other stories.

I'm CaskettGubler on instagram and Twitter :)

-profilersinacastle(Océane)


End file.
